Secret Deus
by Pyra Kurai Akaidra
Summary: AL/MMX crossover. Asian Deus Champion once again, he has to juggle both his game participation and duty as a Maverick Hunter, while keeping his identity a secret from the public. For X, however, this year's Internationals will be interesting...
1. Prologue

**Title**: Secret Deus

**Summary**: Angelic Layer crossover. Asian Deus Champion once again, he has to juggle his game participation and duty as a Maverick Hunter, while keeping his identity a secret. For X, however, this year's Internationals will be interesting.

**Disclaimer**: Rockman/Megaman X is property of Capcom and Angelic Layer is rightfully owned by the CLAMP women, not a young high school teenager. (Damn it)

**Warning**: This will contain spoilers from Angelic Layer, read at own risk.

* * *

Secret Deus

Angelic Layer, it's an highly popular game involves robotic dolls fighting each other while controlled by their user's, the Deus, brainwaves.

It was first created by Mihara Ichirou, the father of Angelic Layer, in 20XX before the robot wars. First started as an innocent idle suggestion from a young paralysed woman, Suzuhara Shuko, who worked with Ichirou (also known as Chief Mihara, Icchan, Icchan-san) on his research to help bring back movement to her legs with brainwaves, sadden they wouldn't received funding for the research. Shuko just wished her daughter, Misaki, played with the dolls they used in their research. She thought controlling it with their mind would be fun.

Inspired by Shuko, Ichirou bring the idea up to his superiors. Upon getting approval, they made the first series of Angel dolls, specially made robotic dolls that can move according their Deus' mind.

It was an instant hit. Many people, mostly girls, bought their own Angels and start playing Angelic Layer. The profits were used to fund Ichirou's research to help paralysed people with brainwaves problem. Though the first series of Angels was latter discovered with a glitch that activated their Hyper Modes when their hit points (HP) was below 50 percent. While this may make the Angels more powerful, they're more prone to more damage. So the Angelic Layer Company removed it from latter models, but some people still use first generation Angels.

Angelic Layer last for decades until Dr. Light and Dr. Wily created the first, human-sized robot. But the problem starts when Dr. Wily stole the first eight Robot Masters and tried to use it for world domination.

The game came to a sudden halt in 20XX, with humans trying to live with the wars going on. When it all ended, mankind can now live in peace and many debated on whether or not to revived Angelic Layer.

This is around the time when Cain discovered X inside a capsule in 21XX.

The rest is history; however, humans decided to revived Angelic Layer after nearly two centuries. The earlier concerns were what if the Angels became defective and turn against mankind, as they wouldn't want history to repeat itself. After much debate and negotiating, the much beloved game was back and keeps up with modern technology. Also, the game was first strictly for humans' use and amusement, afraid if the Maverick Virus will transfer into the system. But later on, Reploids can now played the game, not surprisingly with more females then males.

Angelic Layer was changed a little for Reploid's brainwaves, but it wasn't much as it was similar to humans' on sending signals to the Angel. But some people was still sceptical about the decision, but didn't complain when nothing bad happens.

Now, we'll go to the present...

--Asian Continental AL Competition, Tokyo, Japan. 22XX--

In Tokyo Dome, there was much cheering inside, humans and Reploid alike. It was the finals of Asian Continental AL Competition, for the Asian Championship and privilege to compete in the International Tournament.

"Look at her go! Angel Roll is definitely in the lead in HP! Will Angel Ying Fa make her comeback?" The commentator shouted, as the two Angels fight on the electromagnetic Layer arena, with their respective Deus sitting on electronic chairs opposite from each other.

One of the Angels was a fairly small blonde lightweight-type, with her hair tied up in a high ponytail by a green ribbon, with some loose locks on either side of her face and turquoise blue eyes. Her outfit was a red dress with long black/dark blue sleeves with the ends folded to show it is white underneath and white rectangular, flap-like collar around her neck with two black circles on the front, red boots that cover most of her shins and long black/dark blue socks that reach her knees.

Her opponent was a Chinese styled Angel; raven hair tied back in a bun with some hair streaming down and pink/red Chinese fighting dress and small black shoes.

Ying Fa's Deus gritted her teeth before commanding her Angel to attack, while Roll's Deus watched calmly.

Ying Fa charged at Roll, only for the blonde to move out of the, grab the former's arm and twisted it behind the dark-haired Angel.

"Ooohh! That gotta hurt!" The commentator remarked, as the monitor hanging above the Layer, showing the Angels' current status, show Ying Fa's HP went down to 30.7 percent while Roll's stay at a high 95.8 percent.

The crowd cheered, rooting for their favourite Angel. Many were happy at Roll while others were rooting for Ying Fa to fight back. Roll's Deus smiled, looking up a little bit.

"Only 30 seconds left, people! Can Ying Fa turn the table?"

"Let's do it, Roll." When her Deus said those words softly, the blonde Angel suddenly disappeared.

The Chinese Angel looked around, searching for her opponent. Then, Roll reappeared in front of her, surprising both Ying Fa and her Deus, before pushing the Angel out of the Layer.

"LAYER OUT! WINNER, ANGEL ROLL AND DEUS ALEX!" The commentator exclaimed, as the crowd cheered wildly, chanting the winner's name. "As you all know, they're our Asian champions 5 times in a row! They'll be representing us all in the Internationals, five months from now in America! LET'S GIVE IT ALL FOR ALEX!"

Alex took off his blue wireless AL Headset version 3.0, smiling at everyone. He was a young adult looking Asian with messy raven hair and emerald green eyes. He wears an blue/white patterned T-shirt and jeans with sneakers and socks.

There was an increase in fans shouting, many of them are variants of 'I LOVE YOU, ALEX!' and 'YOU'RE THE BEST!'

He blushed a bit. He may be used to it, but it can get to him from time to time. 'I guess I should understand what Zero went through, somewhat.'

As the chairs lowered down, Roll walked over to Alex, then jumped out of the Layer and already deactivated when he catches her. The emerald-eyed Deus gets out of his chair and walked over to his opponent.

She looked up as Alex came over, but blinked when he extend a hand before accepting it and shake.

"Look at this, folks! This is a sign of true sportsmanship!"

"I wouldn't mind battling you again, you're good but I'm sure with some more practice, you'll be better next time." Alex said, as he and Ying Fa's Deus let go of their hands.

"Yeah, you better watched out or I'll beat you next time we met!" She exclaimed, with a grin.

"I'll be looking forward for that."

Hours afterward, Alex sighed. It took him a while to escaped the fangirls who wanted his autographs and taken photos with him. He liked the attention, but it's a getting too much for his taste. It comes with being one of the few male Deus in Angelic Layer, much less a well-known one.

Checking his internal clock, he realised it's getting late. 'Better head back to HQ, Zero and Axl will wonder where I am.'

With that, Megaman X quickly went back to Maverick Hunter Headquarter, with his AL Headset and Roll in his backpack.

**To be continued...**

_Author's _Note: That's the first chapter, will do next once I get inspiration and if people like it. And also I picture X with black hair, so sue me if you like him with brown hair.

Leave a review, criticism is accepted; flames will be ignored or laughed at.

And I know it's been a while since I updated, but it's all because of school, work, sisters and pure laziness. So don't kill me if you want me to update!


	2. Fighting Style

Last time, a certain Blue Bomber just got back from the tournament...

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Rockman/Megaman X nor do I own Angelic Layer. I'm just using them for the sole purpose of writing this fanfiction for entertainment and not for earning money.

* * *

Fighting Style

Arriving in front of Maverick Hunters Headquarter, X walked in through the front door inside. The receptionist typing on the computer, she glanced up at the Blue Bomber and nodded her greeting before going back to work. After all, she was used to seeing X coming back at this time from whatever he's doing at the city.

X smiled at her politely before walking towards his dormitory, to dropped Roll and his AL equipment off there.

"Hey, X!"

The Blue Bomber looked over his shoulder and saw Zero running towards him, with a grin. "What it is?"

"Nothin' much," The crimson hunter replied, slowing down as he getting nearer to his closest friend. "How's the city?"

"Fairly good," X replied to Zero; it's wasn't a total lie, he _did_ went to the city, just that the other Maverick Hunter didn't know about his Deus status...yet. "What about you, Zero? Did you finish your paperwork?"

"Nearly done with them?" Zero replied, but X knows him well enough to know that tone of voice.

"...You haven't even started on them, right?"

The Blue Bomber wasn't fooled by that innocent 'Who, me?' look his friend give him and visibly sighed. He wasn't surprise about that, no matter how many times X warned him not to leave them at the last minute. This usually result in Zero rushing through them at his desk on the day before the due date, bringing much exasperation or amusement amongst his fellow Hunters, depending on who you're asking.

"Where's Axl, then?"

"Getting something to snack on," Zero shrugged.

"HEY!" Speak of the devil, the said redhead was running towards them, carrying the packet of potato chips he's eating. Barbeque flavoured, for those curious enough.

"Is he trying all the flavour there is in the world...?" X muttered, the green-eyed Reploid remembered Axl trying some herb and spice flavoured chips a while back, a bag of Kettle potato chips isn't it...?

"Who knows?"

"Just so you know that I'm just eating before going back to training!" Axl said. "Until something exciting happen like another Maverick attack..."

Then, the alarm goes off.

"..."

"Alright, alright, I jinxed it!"

X and Zero sighed and rolled their eyes, respectively, at the redhead Reploid.

--Maverick Attack, Kobe, Japan--

Flashes of various coloured teleportation lights were seen arriving at the scene, before they each materialised into their represented Maverick Hunters. X quickly assesses the situation; instinctively slip into Deus 'Thinking Mode' in mere seconds as Zero give out orders for the Hunters with them.

"My unit, split into two groups! One to take out the Mavericks and the other'll back up the long-range fighters!"

"Yes sir!"

Immediately, weapons was drawn and long-ranged weaponry like busters formed (like X's) or appeared (like Axl's pistols) before both parties clashes when the enemies turned their attention to them.

"Take this!" It's not hard for Axl to get into the spirit of things, currently hovering above most of the Mavericks, firing plasma bullets from his pistols.

X quickly fired a charged shot at a Maverick, who was about to leaped at Axl from behind, sending the enemy flying aside. He can hear the sound of Zero's sabre slashing behind him.

Even with careful planning, Navigators on look-out and intense hearing, one can still be taken by surprise.

"_X, behind you!_" Alia warned him through the radio, suddenly.

The Blue Bomber turned around quickly and saw a beast-type Maverick charging at him, about to tear the Hunter apart with his claws.

"WATCH OUT!"

Before anyone can comprehend it, seeing that X's buster suddenly shifted back to his hand, much to the surprise of many who watched on.

"HAH! DIE, X!" The Maverick roared as his plasma claws went nearer and nearer to X's head...

Axl immediately point his pistol at the Maverick, only to soon find it unnecessary by what happen next.

The Blue Bomber grabbed the enemy by the gauntlet with both hands and _flung_ him over his shoulder, sending the Maverick flying into a street pole, the look of concentration on his face was unfamiliar to many of the Hunters who worked on the field with him, including Axl.

"Whoa...whatever he do in the city, it sure was effective." Axl awed, before firing his pistol at an incoming Maverick in the eyes.

'Geez, did X visit many different dojos or something?' Zero thought, before ducking and retired another Maverick. He can recognise some of the moves his closest friend used, often similar to martial arts techniques he'd seen in movies.

To X, his mind shifted to his 'Deus Thinking' mode, seeing the enemies as opposition Angels, wanting to take him out. In joint cooperation with his Maverick Hunter mentality, both side of him worked together rather well. The Deus part of him thinked up effective strategies, so his fighting side can carried them out.

As said earlier, they worked really well. The result of his thinking sends many suddenly vulnerable Mavericks crashing down or in the air, letting others an opening to retired them.

"OOMPH!" A well-aimed kick in the gut forced a Maverick to bend over, clutching his stomach, where his armour inconveniently doesn't protect. Such a consequence he received for manoeuvrability instead of slower but tough body. Ah well, tough luck...

_SWOSH!_

...Even more so when he ends up beheaded, the Maverick was, upon getting the receiving end of Zero's sabre.

"That should be the last of them." X said, standing up straight as both Zero and Axl went over to him, after the crimson armoured Reploid give orders to other Reploids to search the area.

"X..."

"Hm?"

"Next time, _tell us if you're learning martial arts, damn it/man!_" Both Zero and Axl said, respectively and in near perfect synchronise timing. Each with their own reason about it, whether it takes down Mavericks faster (Zero) or made them look cooler (Axl).

X looked a little sheepish at this, complete with an equally sheepish smile. "Eheheh..."

After clearing and surveyed the area, all the Hunters teleported back to HQ, with some of the younger ones talk to each other how Commander X fought on the field.

Really great, another thing added to why the Blue Bomber popular. X mentally sighed and shook his head, before he was covered in blue teleportation lights. At least he made a good decision on using an alias in the Angelic Layer world.

**To be continued...**

_Author's _Note: Another chapter down, readers and reviewers! Also, I always wonder how the Hunters fight without their weapons, so martial arts comes in, so it's useful in not only taking out Mavericks, people. (Grin)

As always, leave reviews on your thoughts, I also accepted criticism, as long it's reasonable. Flames will be either ignored or laughed at, depending on my mood.

Shameless advertising, but you should also check my MMX one-shot, Viking Book of Love, if you want a laugh. Trust me, you won't be disappointed.


	3. The Preparation

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Mega Man X or Angelic Layer. I merely do this for amusement, and not for profit. The plot and ideas belong to me.

NOTICE: I now have an DeviantART account, which can be accessed on my profile page. My username is pyra-akaidra on that site. Thank you and back to your regular fanfiction program.

* * *

The Preparation

Once they arrived back at the Maverick Hunters Headquarters, both X and Zero check their units for any injuries, just to be safe, and once they're done, dismissed them.

With the exception of Axl, all the Hunters with them went on their way, either to the sick bay or other areas in HQ; some of them were talking about what they had seen and their thoughts on it.

"Okay, X, when did you pick up martial arts?" Zero asked, once it's only just the three of them.

"Some years back," The Blue Bomber replied, casually, walking towards Signas' office with Axl.

"Well, I think it's cool!" Axl grinned. "Think you can teach me?"

X chuckled and answered in affirmative to the redhead's question, receiving an 'ALRIGHT!' in return. The blue-armoured Reploid paused, and turned around to drag Zero with him, the latter trying to sneak away behind his friends' back.

"Don't you think you can get out of reporting to Signas."

"Damn!"

--Computer Room, NA Angelic Layer Centre, USA--

In a dimly lit room, various people were typing on the computers; comparing and checking data. One source of light came from the computer screen and, at times, from the corridor whenever the door opened.

"How's the work, then?" Their chief asked, looking at the main, big screen in front. One by one, it shows various competing Angels and their statistics, for them to see.

"We had confirmed the registration of the Deus Champions for North America, Australia and Asia for the Internationals." One of the operators reported, after she stifled a yawn. "Right now, we're doing the rest of the national Champions." She lay back and stretched her cramp muscles.

Looking at the data gathered, the chief couldn't help but smiled at the selection. "It looks like we'll be having another eventful tournament this year." Sipping his mug of coffee, he continued. "We have old, familiar players, as well as new ones." At this, the data for an auburn haired Angel appeared on the screen, the video paused while she seems to be 'dancing'.

"Okay, don't forget to email the details to the participants after you've done with the registration!"

"Yes, sir!" They chorused, and went back to work. After a while, someone looked at the chief and asked a simple question.

"...Chief, is that my coffee?"

"Uh...no?"

--Maverick Hunters Headquarter, Japan--

"...Thank you for your hard work. You're dismissed."

Exiting Signas' office, Axl yawned loudly, making both X and Zero rolled their eyes at this. "Man, did that takes a while!"

"So it would seem," X simply said. "One of these days, you'll end up reporting to him by yourself."

Placing his arms behind his head, the redhead Reploid turned around so he can both walk backward and talk to his friends. "Yeah, yeah...Hey, about that martial arts thing, when can we start?" He asked, excitedly.

"First thing first..." The Blue Bomber began, trailed off.

Taking his cue, Zero finished off the sentence: "...watch your surroundings."

"Huh?"

_Bump_

Amused, they had watched Axl's back collided with a wall, mere seconds earlier after their joint warning. Shaking his head, X place a hand on the younger Reploid's shoulder. "Be more aware of your surroundings next time, alright?"

"Okay! So what time, then?" Axl spins around, so he's facing the right direction while walking.

At that question, X think about it for a moment. "Hm... give me time, Axl. I'll give my answer in a few days or so..."

"What, a few days!?"

"While you two are settling it, I'll be off." Zero said, as they went nearer and nearer to the HQ's Recreational Room.

Despite the need to be training and preparing, in case of a Maverick assault, the Hunters still need time to relax in-between missions and work. For that purpose, they had built a room for many recreational activities which include, but not limited to, videogames, movies, comics (courtesy of several Hunters' suggestions) and so forth.

"..." Watching the crimson Hunter entering the Recreational Room, X called out at him. "Don't forget them!"

By 'them', he meant Zero's near-neglected paperwork. His close friend do finished them at times, but typically, if there's something for the blonde Reploid to do, the papers will always be excused for 'another day'. By that definition, the amount of time varies on the situation.

"Hmm...Snacks..." Axl thought out loud to himself, when he saw the cafeteria's room in the distance. "Laters, X!" With a quick wave, the redhead bounced, yes, _bounced_, over to the cafeteria. No one knows when his interest in trying out all the snacks in the world began, but the Hunters only had to worry themselves if the gunner Reploid has too much sugar intake.

After mentally checking for anything in his head, X walked back toward his room. 'Wonder if there's anything new...' Along the way, he gives his response to any Hunters that greeted him, answering for some of the few occasional questions that came his way.

When the Blue Bomber finally arrived, he stepped inside his room and went toward his desk as his door close behind him. Smiling when he saw Roll on his desk, X brought out a blue, specialised laptop with Angelic Layer's logo on top and after lifting the top, he turned on the power.

"Oh, an Email from the officials..." X stated, opening the new message.

As years went by, the technology used for Angelic Layer has been improved. The AL Laptop was one of them; beyond initial Angel customisation, it now can be connected to a special Internet server for Deus and people working on the game. With this network, the company can send out notices and updates on the game, as well as important news for the players.

_To all National and Continental Champions,_

_Congratulations on receiving the right to participate in the Angelic Layer International Tournament for the Year 22XX. The time and place for the tournament are detailed below._

_Place: NYC Layer Stadium, New York, USA_

_Time: XX/XX/XX_

_Attached to the Email is the entry data to be downloaded onto the Angel Card for access and confirmation of Deus Champions, as well as this year's International rules._

_WARNING: If you're not a Champion, yet still download the file, the data will immediately deleted itself if your card doesn't matched the Champions' cards on records._

After the warning is the list of the rules, as well as the usual '_From Angelic Layer Officials_' at the end of the message, X leaned his head into his left hand as he read the rules. "... Roll, it looks like they're adopting the Second rules..." He said, softly. While it's odd to see him talking as if his Angel is alive, it's a normal occurrence among Deus to do the same out of close fondness they had developed. So the green-eyed Reploid didn't give it much thought on this habit. "But...who should I ask to be my Second?"

He pondered on the thought, as he downloaded the entry data from the attached file and insert his Angel Card, bearing his identification as Alex Light, into a slot to receive the data.

_Who should he ask to be his Second?_

**To be continued.**


	4. Second

With some time before the Internationals, X will need to find himself a Second. The question is; who will it be?

**Disclaimer**: _Mega Man X_ and _Angelic Layers_ are copyrighted to Capcom and CLAMP, respectively. The idea behind this fanfiction, as well as any unfamiliar original characters (i.e. Derek) are conjured up and owned by Pyra Kurai Akaidra.

**Author's Note:** This fanfiction was suppose to be a side project to do whenever I feel like it, when I'm not doing my Digimon fanfictions. Somehow, it just promoted to major project; not that I mind, I find myself enjoying the development.

**Edit:** Just fixed a minor inconsistency.

* * *

Second

The Second rules was another aspect often debated about when concerning Reploids playing the game. Some people feel it'll be a disadvantage when a Deus have a Reploid Second in competitions; others argued back that it's not the mental capacity but how well the Deus and Second work together.

Generally use for national and higher level of tournaments, a Second is a partner the Deus had chosen to team up with. They're to help with forming strategies and quick repairs during the brief break within matches. Often then not, the Second rules bring about another level of competition and intensity, where quick, on-the-fly tactics and warnings can mean the difference between winning and loosing.

Having experienced the level of competition and highly talented Deus in the Internationals before, Mega Man X (also known as Alex Light) knows this very well and is now looking for a Second.

Which also means the possibility of revealing his alias; the Asian Champion hoped for a good, trustworthy friend to do it for him.

Of course, actually _asking_ someone instead of _thinking_ about it is an entirely different thing...

--Maverick Hunters HQ, Japan--

After receiving the entry data and uploading it onto his Angel Card, X walked around headquarters, looking for a prospective partner while keeping an eye out for any trouble that may come up.

Some of his comrades around the base are good choices, but only one of them can be partnered with him. So the emerald-eyed Reploid need to choose carefully.

"Oi! That's chips!"

"I got this fair and square!"

From around a corner came Axl, who's holding a bag of potato chips, being chased by another young Hunter. While sticking out his tongue at him, the redhead noticed X and waved at him. "Hey, X! Will be seeing you afterward!"

"Why don't you two just share it?" X called out, as they turned around a corner and out of his sight. "..." With a sigh, he mentally crossed out Axl from his mental list of potential Seconds. The younger Reploid is a good Hunter and can think up decent tactics, but at times tend to be rather rash.

Hearing a faint sound, that suspiciously sound like two Reploids crashing into something (most likely a wall), X just shook his head and walked over to take a look.

"...you two should stop fighting over a damned _bag_ of **chips**!"

"Aww, c'mon, Zero!"

Looking around the corner, he saw Zero, looked very annoyed at the commotion and was talking to the two young Maverick Hunters.

'Should I ask Zero?' The Asian Champion thought to himself, thinking about it before his imagination slowly take control and conjured up a scene.

"_The Deus Champion of Asia and his Second: Alex Light and Zero!"_

"_Ah! It's Alex!"_

"_HE GOT ZERO AS HIS SECOND!"_

"_OH MY GOD!"_

With a sweat drop, he quickly cut that line of thought before it got out of hand. On one hand, Zero got a good strategic mind when dealing with serious Mavericks; but on the other hand, X had dealt with his fan base plenty of times and can pretty much predict a sudden increase of fan girls as a result of employing Zero.

When he entered the Angelic Layer scene, the famed 'Blue Bomber' was very careful in concealing his identity; the last thing he needed was the Mavericks targeting him during Angelic Layer tournaments. After all, how did Alex Light was able to contact the famous Zero?

With that, Zero was crossed out from his list of potential Seconds; with a sigh, he walked over in a different direction, continue on his search for a partner.

--Apartment, London, Britain--

"Congratulations on becoming the European Deus Champion, Chall."

"Not exactly, Derek; after all, there's the Mediterranean Championship, separated from ours." A green-haired teenage girl said, looking over at the young male Reploid. "I should say congratulation to you, too, since you're my runners-up."

"But I'm not your Second, since you already asked your sister to be one." He replied, looking around Chall's apartment. He's a fairly good looking Reploid with light brown hair, with nearly chin length fringes, and lime green eyes in casual clothes.

"You know Bell is a strong Angel, it is only luck that Pearl has more remaining HP at the end of our final match." Chall said, looking at him.

"Yes..." Was all he said, before he finally said: "Chall, you're the Deus Champion by tournament rules; I'm just here to see how you're doing, okay?"

Blinking, she smiled and said: "Aw...does dear Derek like me that much? What about Miss Linda?"

"Chall!"

--Maverick Hunters HQ, Japan--

It was a while before X ended up finding himself indecisive; the Blue Bomber had look around headquarters and found himself two possible Seconds. All that is left is choosing one of them and ask them.

"Hey, X," Looking up, he saw Alia walking up to him, carrying some stapled papers and files in her hand. She smiled when he greeted her back.

"Ah, hi, Alia," X said, with a smile before briefly glancing at the files. "Hm? You're handing these in to Signas?"

"Yes, Layer and I were just finished with them," The blonde Navigator said. "Signas is expecting them, so I'll see you later."

"Later."

Watching her going off toward Signas' office, X's mind slowly wandered off. Alia was one of two people he's thinking about, to be his Second for the International Angelic Layers Tournament.

Alia's overall skills as the Maverick Hunters' Navigator can be helpful; though not specialised in one field, like Layer's enemy analysis, she has many years of experience and was one of X's trusted friend, so his secret can be kept safe with her.

The other person he's considering is Layer, the tall purple-haired Navigator. While she doesn't has as many years experience with the Hunters like Alia, the busty Navigator was an expert in enemy analysis, being able to tell Hunters the weaknesses of Mavericks quickly. Layer's a nice person, X got a feeling she won't spill a secret so easily.

Whichever one he'd choose, the Asian Champion had better make up his mind fast before the Internationals approaches.

--Chall's Apartment, London, Britain--

"I'd thought you and Linda get together." Chall said, getting an annoyed look from the European runners-up. "But you didn't and get bothered by what I said? Hmm..."

Twitching a little, the brunette Reploid stood up and said: "Sorry, but I'll should be going, Chall. I promised Linda dinner, after all."

"A date?" The green-haired girl asked with a grin.

"...I'm going now. Bye," Was what Derek said in reply, before he quickly walked out of the apartment, leaving a giggling Deus Champion behind.

"Those two are definitely getting together." Chall simply said, smiling.

--??, London, Britain--

"Heh...heheheh..."

He keep on getting this weird throbbing feeling in his mind, unable to stop himself from laughing oddly, as he slowly walked into an alleyway, out of public's sight. As he continued to walk, the throbbing feeling slowly, but surely, change the unknown Reploid's state of mind.

It's just the question of what'll happen afterward.

**To be continued.**

_Pyra's Note: Once again, reviews and constructive criticisms will be welcome._


	5. Wild Breakdown

Last time, X was indecisive about his Second, as well as introduction of other Deus in the competition but...

**Disclaimer:** _Mega Man X_ and _Angelic Layers_ are copyrighted to Capcom and CLAMP, respectively. The idea behind this fanfiction, as well as any unfamiliar original characters (i.e. Derek) are conjured up and owned by Pyra Kurai Akaidra.

-----

Wild Breakdown

Every Deus who competed in tournaments before should know; the level of skills and experience can easily scare off inexperienced players. They all start off as young, nervous amateurs, before they continually move on through the ranks and gradually gained confidence in themselves and their beloved Angels.

However, Angelic Layer can be tensed as well, the level of involvement the Deus have in the game can easily affected them, after emotionally invested their time and 'heart' into the game. Be it victory or defeat, the surge of emotions that flow through them can be exhausting and at times, change their perspective on the beloved game, their opponent and life...

--London, Britain--

"Derek, Linda! I didn't expect to see you two here."

Two people, light brown-haired Derek and a young brunette woman, seemingly very much like a couple, both looked up when someone called out their names.

It was Chall, the green-haired European Deus Champion, running over towards her friends. Smiling, she looked at the rare Reploid/human couple-like friends, who were shopping together for some fresh vegetables. Seeing them together, the green-haired girl couldn't help but teased them, particularly at her runner-up.

"Oh...since when do you two shopped together?" Chall asked, grinning when the Reploid Deus gave her a look. Though he never admit it verbally, it's obvious to the young Deus about her runner-up's feelings for Linda.

"We're just shopping for vegetables, Chall." Linda replied, placing a stalk of celery into a plastic bag. Turning around to look at the young Deus Champion, the brunette smiled. "And you?"

"I'm just walking around." The green-haired girl replied, before she looked up at Derek. "Hey... Derek? Will you be able to attend the Internationals?" She asked, tilting her head with a smile. "It'll make me happy, knowing you'll be there, even if you're not participating, plus Linda can come along!"

"Possibly," Derek replied, placing his hands inside his jeans' pockets. "Though, as your runner-up, I can easily get a ticket for a friend and myself."

The European Deus Champion blinked, before she pouted.

"What do you mean, 'possibly'?"

"Erm..."

--Maverick Hunters HQ--

It took him almost all of last night, thinking even when he's asleep, on choosing who'll be his Second, but Mega Man X (also known as Alex Light) was almost sure of his decision. All he needed to do was to reveal explained his Deus position and asked her to be his Second. If she agreed and promised not to spill his secret, then they'll able to start practicing for the Internationals.

Which is easier said than done.

-----

'Okay, X, you can do this...' X thought to himself, taking a deep breath to lessen the nervous feeling he has. The level of nervousness can easily rivalled the time he first entered the Internationals as an amateur; though for similar reasons, this time it's for something else entirely.

He's going to ask her to be his Second.

But first, the Deus Champion needed to find her...

--Alleyway, London, Britain--

A Reploid was leaning against the wall in the alleyway, panting heavily while looking down. This sight eventually brought someone over, who looked down at him in concern.

"Are you alright, sir?" He asked, unknowing of the gradual mental breakdown going on within the Reploid's mind.

Looking up, the person was surprised to see feral eyes before the Reploid suddenly pounced onto him with a gleeful laugh.

"AHH!"

His cry has gotten the attention of the public...

--Maverick Hunters HQ--

"Alia, do you have a moment?"

It has taken X a while to locate the blonde Navigator within the base. He knew that Alia's seniority as a Navigator has given her plenty of work to do, but finding her has sure taken his time. Curiously enough, at times, whenever X asked a fellow Maverick Hunter about her whereabouts, most of them got this interesting look on their faces whenever he mentioned Alia's name...

Looking over her shoulder, Alia smiled when she saw X walking over to her. "Sure, X. What was it?"

"Well, Alia...I want to ask you something..." This is it, the moment he's been gathering up his nerves for, after reassuring himself of his choice for this. This is the very moment, where he, Mega Man X, was getting nervous and mentally preparing himself for. With a deep breath, he asked her one of the important questions as a Deus. "Alia, will you be my..."

An intercom announcement ran throughout the entire headquarters, interrupting all the events within the base with an important announcement, as well as stopping X from saying the last word of his question.

"_Would X and Zero please go to the Warp Station? I repeat; would X and Zero please go to the Warp Station..._" Pallette's voice said, over the intercom.

'Of all the time...' With a sigh, X gave an apologetic look to Alia. "Sorry, but I have to get going." The green-eyed Reploid can almost felt his calmed nerves get into a mess, from the disappointment of being interrupted and before he can properly asked her.

"I know." The blonde Navigator nodded. "We'll talk later, okay?"

"Yeah..."

With a nod, the Blue Bomber turned and head for the Warp Stations, as Alia watched him go.

--London, Britain--

_Crash!_

"What the...?" Derek looked over at where the sounds' coming from and his eyes widen. "Linda...Chall...Run!"

"What do you mean?" Chall asked, before he can answer, there's another crash and a berserk Maverick was seen through a smashed hole he made.

Looking up, he grinned and laughed maniacally, before he ran forward, ready to wreck havoc in his wake.

"_Run!_" Derek yelled once again. Needing no further prompting, the three friends ran with the crowd, as the local law enforcement attempted to hold back the Maverick.

"Quick! Hold him back until the Hunters arrived!"

"Yes sir!"

"Ahh!"

**To be continued.**

_Author's Note:_ I felt that this is a good place to end the chapter. Reviews and criticism accepted.


	6. Missing

Last time, before X can even ask a certain someone to be his Second, both he and Zero were called down to take care of a Maverick...

**Disclaimer**: I don't own _MMX_, _Angelic Layer_ or related terms and characters, merely the original characters and this non-profitable fanfiction.

* * *

Missing

Lost; in a game like Angelic Layer, it was expected between two Angels, one would eventually be the winner, leaving the other's Deus feeling the impact of losing. In some cases, there are times when the match ended in a draw or, uncommonly, a double knockout.

Losing is normal, helping the Deus to become stronger after realising their weakness and strive to overcome them. To some, it was helpful; to others, however, the impact of losing can be emotionally powerful...

--Maverick Hunters HQ, Japan--

Once X arrived at the Teleportation Station, he saw Zero was already there, the crimson hunter waiting and ready to move out.

"What's the situation?" X asked.

"Someone went Maverick in the middle of London," Zero explained, as the teleportation operator input the coordinates for their destination.

'London... isn't that where Chall live?' X thought with a prick of worry for his fellow Deus, as the operator gave them the affirmative and both Hunter each stepped into the teleportation pods.

--London, Britain--

The mass of civilian was evacuating the area, already dropping whatever they're doing and carrying only the absolute necessity on their backs, as the local police helped them escaped while holding back the Maverick as much as possible.

In the midst of the chaos, two beams of teleportation lights, one red and the other blue, came down from the heavens and materialised into two familiar Maverick Hunters.

Before they can ask for the Maverick's location, they heard a roar, causing both X and Zero to immediately dashed toward where the sound came from. Although it's not a violent group attack, the accumulated damages the single Maverick already had caused was great enough to be a worry.

Around a corner, both Hunters saw the said Maverick tearing down a bus stop bench, ripping it apart and flinging the wrecked pieces like shredded paper. Giving a nod, Zero dashed to one side, drawing the wild one's attention.

"Hey, Maverick! You sure you want to do that?"

-----

"Did you see that?" Chall asked, pointing at a direction. "Two lights...must be the Maverick Hunters!"

They were currently being lead out of the area by the police toward the labelled 'safety zones'. Handful of civilians did noticed the telltale signs of Maverick Hunters' arrival, letting their friends and family know of this, causing a small surge of the younger ones and the more lively people trying to get a good look back at the scene of chaos, like a ripple of calm water being disturbed.

"They sure got here fairly quick." Derek muttered, not minding Linda, who held his right arm in reassurance and comfort.

"They're here to take care of the problem, that's what count, right?" Linda said with a small smile, receiving an 'hm' in reply from the lime green-eyed Reploid.

"Too bad that we can't watch them; I want to pick up on some of their moves for Pearl to use..." Chall pouted, instinctively reaching for her bag for the mentioned Angel.

Derek sighed, as they gradually went closer to the safety zone. "Even after avoiding being within range of a Maverick, you still think about the game...?" He muttered, expecting a response from the green-haired girl. Several seconds later, there was no reply, no added comments from the European Deus Champion. Confused and a little worried, he looked back at Chall, who's staring at her bag in shock. "Chall?"

"Pearl...she..." She stuttered, with widening eyes. With the zipper open, her runner-up and friend can see the inside of her bag, showing most of her items except for one notable problem: Angel Pearl was missing.

They stared in silence and fear, before Linda hesitantly asked the obvious question lingering in their minds, afraid of the young girl's resulting reaction once she verbalise it.

"Where's Pearl?"

-----

Watching the match carefully, X held in his charged shot while Zero distracted the Maverick. The Maverick himself wasn't a major problem, compared to previous ones they had faced, but still wild enough to tread carefully.

Zero smirked, before he forcibly pushed the irregular Reploid backward, surprising the latter and leaving him vulnerable for a short period of time, but it was enough. Before he can regain his balance, the wild Reploid got hit by X's charged buster shot, sending him flying backward from the impact's force, hitting a wall with a great '_thud_'.

"Hah! Nice shot!"

Snarling, the Maverick stood on his feet, glaring angrily at the two Hunters before he charged after the one who shot him, X.

-----

"Pearl must've... fallen off while we're moving out..." Derek watched Chall carefully; her face grew paler and paler as seconds went past, letting the knowledge of her missing Angel sunk in fully.

"Chall...?"

The Angel was a precious, irreplaceable thing to a Deus; they're the very thing many players invested much time, money and most importantly, emotions, into to improve their skills in Angelic Layer. After spending that much into their beloved Angel, it's generally hard, emotionally and mentally, for a Deus to buy and customised a replacement if their Angel was broken beyond repairs or went permanently missing.

To the European Deus Champion, Chall was no different from the rest.

"Chall, wait! _Chall!_"

-----

"I've gotta admit, the guy's pretty damn persistent." Zero muttered, as the Maverick stand up yet again, though more beaten up from earlier clashes.

"Well, we should finish this up quick..." X trailed off, noticing their opponent's eyes slowly move away from them over to the side, as if noticing something he just saw. Following his line of sight, both Hunters was tensed and paled when they saw what, or rather _who_, made the Maverick grinned madly.

'What are you doing? Get away, Chall!' X thought, before both him and the Maverick made a mad dash toward the green-haired girl, who was attempting to dig through the rubbles and mess by herself, frantically searching for something, taking no notice of the danger she's in.

"...!" Without words, Zero quickly chased after them, intent of knocking the Maverick away so his partner can get the girl to safety.

"_Get away_!" The Blue Bomber shouted, causing her to looked up, her brown orbs meet his emerald ones, before they widen in familiarity then, finally, fear when her situation dawned in her mind.

Time itself had seemed to be slowed down before their very eyes, as they tried to outrun each other to get to Chall. His buster still formed, X pointed it at the Maverick and fired, hoping to hit him strong enough, if not destroyed, then to send him far away from the girl.

Frozen with fear in her place, Chall's hand gently touched her Angel, Pearl, miraculously found but still half-buried, as she stared at the two Reploids running after her, the Maverick and the infamous Mega Man X with familiar emerald green eyes.

"Alex...?"

**To be continued.**

_Author's Note:_ Aside from planning my eventual death that some of you guys may have thoughts of, please leave your thoughts and criticisms in your reviews. I was busy due to assessment work from school, but managed to finish the major ones with time to do this.

Also, _Hidden Flame_ readers, if you haven't voted already, go to my Author's Bio to vote on the poll. Thank you.


	7. No Need

Last time, both X and Zero with dealing with the Maverick when someone runs into the area...

**Disclaimer**: With the exceptions of original characters, _MMX_ and _Angelic Layer_ are the properties of Capcom and CLAMP, respectively.

* * *

**Chapter 6**: No Need

"Alex...?"

Much to Zero's surprise, X briefly froze when the human girl uttered that name. Hearing Zero's exasperated yells, he immediately aimed and fired a charged buster shot at the Maverick, who was getting dangerously closer because of his short-lived hesitation, sending it flying away from Chall.

"Take care of him, Zero! I'll bring Cha-_her_ to safety!" X called out, dashing over to where Chall was, nearly berating himself for that slip-up. He knew Zero wouldn't miss something as obvious as that, but the questioning will definitely wait until afterward.

"Gotcha!"

-----

Seeing the famous Mega Man X, _X_, briefly hesitated when Chall uttered Alex's name instantly made her suspicious before quickly being overwhelmed by fear, once she realised that short, wasted moment brought the Maverick closer to her.

A part of her was screaming to run, yet Chall remain frozen in fear, her hand holding onto Pearl instinctively. Before she could bring herself to scream, the Maverick was blasted away from her, letting her see X clearly, moving quickly over to her after shouting at the other Hunter ('_Zero_,' she recognised).

"Are you alright?" X asked, helping her up, only for her to get down and tried to dig out Pearl. "Come on, we must get you out of here!"

"But I can't leave Pearl behind!" Chall cried, desperately. The practical side of her said that it was a very good, and not to mention _safe_, idea to let X take her to safety. However, even with the thought of safety and not being killed by a Maverick, the sentimental Deus player in Chall demanded to _not_ leave her beloved Angel behind.

It was just a robotic doll, a toy to play with. Chall knew this very well, but couldn't bring herself to part away with Pearl.

"I'm sorry, Chall." Before she knew it, X quickly, and _roughly_, pull out Pearl from her half-buried spot in the rubbles with one hand, right before Chall's very eyes. About to protest against the rough treatment, any complaints were stopped in her throat when the X picked her up with his other arm and dashed her to safety. Instinctively, she yelped.

-----

He's persistent, Zero had to admit, continually blocking the Maverick from chasing after X and the human girl. Once again, his opponent made a move to go after them when he stopped in his track, bending over and howling in pain. Despite surviving this far, the Maverick only had above average durability, compared to previous enemies Zero had personally retired. Only persistence kept it going.

"Persistent, but not enough," Zero simply said, pulling out his Z-Sabre from the Maverick's stomach. With a swift move, he dealt the finishing blow.

-----

[X, the Maverick was retired just now.]

"Got it, Layer," X replied, stopping and gently put down Chall, who has been giggling nervously from his dashing. Glancing over at Pearl in his other hand, he blinked and frowned. 'Pearl...'

"Heehee...hee..." Chall tried to calm herself down from the adrenaline rush, letting out a nervous laugh now and then. It's not very often that anyone, human or Reploid, was carried away by a dashing X. Literally, not figuratively, of course. Though, the Blue Bomber might've probably looked very handsome without his helmet. 'Wait a minute, that's not important right now! Pearl!'

"Pearl! Is she alright?" She called out; looking at X's other hand, where he was holding her Angel.

"Huh? Oh, here," X handed Pearl over to Chall, smiling a bit at her now brighten expression. Without his fingers around her, they can see that Pearl seemed fine; though her hair and clothes was ruffled from the rough handling she was given by X earlier, otherwise, the Angel looked to be in one piece.

He blinked, when his internal scanners started to read Pearl. Before he can voiced them, X can hear the communication link with headquarters opened up.

"Thank you!" Chall smiled brightly, hugging her beloved Angel close to her chest. Then, remembering something, she looked up at her rescuer, who's currently talking to someone through a link.

"Understood... Okay, will bring her to the nearest safety zone." Closing off the communication for now, X looked down at Chall. "Although the Maverick was retired, I have to bring you over to the safety zones." He explained.

"Oh! I understand. Derek and Linda must be worried about me..." Chall replied, finally remembering her friends and realising how crazy she must be, running off just for Pearl.

"Then, I'm assuming you ran off just for P...your doll, right?" X asked, managed to catch his slip up, hoping his fellow Deus wouldn't notice. From what he knew about Chall, the current European Champion can be sharp if she put her mind to it, though he suspected that she's easily lead on by her heart, which her current situation has practically confirmed it.

She looked embarrassed, now fully realising her situation. It was stupid, prioritising her Angel's wellbeing over her own safety, and in the middle of a Maverick attack, no less!

"Yes..." Chall muttered, expected scolding by Mega Man X himself.

Seeing her expression, X just gave a small smile. "As long you're not hurt. But next time, please consider your safety first. You wouldn't want to go through this situation again and end up injured or worse, dead."

She looked like she wanted to argue a point, to prove something, but refrained herself. "Okay, Mr X."

He was aware of the general thought in her mind. After all, he's also a fellow Deus with his own irreplaceable Angel, he understand this and sympathise with her. "Your doll may be important to you, but you mustn't forget that your life is, too." X didn't voice that you can buy another Angel, but not a human's life, but the implication was still there.

But right now, he's Mega Man X, 'father' of Reploids and Maverick Hunter. There's no need for Alex Light to come out toward his fellow player, letting her know it's him.

There's no need.

"Let's go."

-----

After making sure the cleanup of the aftermath was going smoothly, both Hunters teleported back to headquarters. X could tell that Zero has questions for him, knowing that his partner caught his verbal slip up earlier.

Once they finished their debriefing, they walked along the corridors. Occasionally, they returned any greetings and acknowledgement they both received from other Hunters.

"You mind telling me, X?" Zero asked, once the general area within hearing range of a typical Reploid was clear. "You know that girl?"

"...Chall Brown, Champion Deus of Europe for the Angelic Layer game." X replied. "I've heard the results from the Internet." Technically true, with the time zone difference and his work, he often had to check the results on the official tournament website before searching for a video to view the match, if mostly to see how his rivals improved since last year.

"X, you know her personally, right?"

It took a moment, a while in silence, before X replied to that question, after reminding himself of whom he's with. Zero of the Unit 0, one of the best Maverick Hunters they has...

"Yes, Zero. We're rivals in the game."

...And his closest friend, who'll never betray him and his silly, stupid and selfish secret.

-----

It was both relieving and embarrassing to have both Derek and Linda fussed over her, once Chall was brought to safety. Once they have it out of their system, the young girl found herself being scolded over what she did. What kind of person would abandon safety just to go and securely get their dropped dolls?

"You stupid, sentimental _idiot_!" Not exactly composed at the moment, Derek let his worry out by berating the young Champion, who's taking it all without fighting back, as Linda sat down next to her.

Chall stared down at Pearl in her hands, who still looked roughens up, despite her attempts to clean the Angel up with her hands and clothes without soap and water.

"You're just plain _lucky_ that you're saved by a Hunter before the Maverick gets to you!"

"I know," Chall said, softly, her fingers idly playing with Pearl, checking her limbs and joints. Outwardly, Pearl seemed fine, but was there any damage?

"We made a promise to go to the Internationals as a group; it's not that much of a 'group' if it's just Linda and I! We can't if you're _dead_...!"

"Derek, I think Chall got the idea already." Linda said, glancing between them.

With a sigh, he put his face into his right palm, calming himself down to recompose himself. He's empathised with Chall, truly, as a fellow Angelic Layer player. But as a concerned friend, she's just impulsively _stupid_ at times, running from safety toward the danger zone!

Breathe in, breathe out. Calm, now, Derek, his thought ran, before giving another sigh. "...Don't do that again, Chall. Now, let's go and see if Pearl can move."

"'Kay."

**To be continued.**

_Author's Note_: Been doing this chapter on and off in-between life, school and videogames. Apparently, it's easier to get into compared to the others. However, I'm not forgetting my other fanfictions, so no worries, despite the huge gap between updates.

Leave your reviews of your opinions as always if possible, it's nice to hear from people who think this crossover that appear from idle mind was interesting to read.


End file.
